


Domestic life

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, basically this is just philtheo domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Philip and Theo probably shouldn't have invited the entire Hamilton family over to celebrate their sons' first birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic life

**Author's Note:**

> There were three separate ideas that went into this fic. Firstly, [this prompt](http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/132958245146/philiptheo-as-parents-and-alexander-and-aaron-as). Secondly, this quote, which is probably from a prompt post: “I worked so hard to make this place spotless.” Thirdly, the idea for the names of Philip's and Theo's sons came from [this post](http://johnlauhrens.tumblr.com/post/134219174477/philtheo-headcanon).

Theo goes downstairs once the twins are asleep, only to find Philip standing in the middle of the living room, staring off into space. “Philip?” she asks.

Philip starts, then looks at her. “I worked so _hard_ to make this place spotless,” he says plaintively, then gestures to the mess that is the living room. Theo can’t suppress wincing in sympathy – there’s all sorts of disposable plates and cups on basically every available surface, the floor is scuffed and dirty, and a lot of the furniture isn’t where it should be.

“Your mother did say that there was a reason she rented places for all of your birthday parties,” Theo says. “Maybe we should do that next year. Or maybe… well, my father’s house is pretty big. I could probably convince him to let us have the party there.”

Philip snorts. “ _My_ dad would never go for that,” he replies. “He’d either not show up, or he’d go completely overboard trying to rent a place.”

“Yeah,” Theo says, then sighs. “Okay. I’ll do trash, you do furniture and floor?”

“Yep,” Philip replies, and after a brief pause, they separate and start cleaning up. They work mostly in silence, Philip occasionally muttering under his breath and Theo humming aimlessly, and by the time the house looks mostly clean, they’re both exhausted.

“Y’know, if this was what your house was like growing up, I’m not surprised at the fact that you actually employed a housekeeper,” Theo says as she and Philip trudge up the stairs.

“I think Mom managed to look after the house by herself for the first few years, but she probably gave up sometime between Alex Jr. and James,” Philip replies. Instead of going into their bedroom, he goes and stands in the door of the nursery. Theo sees him smile as he looks at their sons. “They went down easy?”

“I think the party tired them out,” Theo replies. “Unlike the men they’re named after.”

“Well, you know my dad is basically the human equivalent of the Energizer bunny,” Philip says. “And I can’t even tell whether your father enjoyed the party, let alone if he thought it was draining or it gave him a boost.”

“He enjoyed it,” Theo assures him. “I know how to read him. He enjoyed the party.”

“And he and my dad didn’t even have a single argument,” Philip says. “A miracle if I ever saw one. Or a sign of the apocalypse.”

“Let’s go with miracle, I’m too tired for the apocalypse,” Theo replies, grabbing his hand and starting to drag him towards their bedroom.

“Amen to that,” Philip mutters.


End file.
